


Vampire Garage Band

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Garage Band, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, alt, band practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: AU where Kuroo has a garage band and Kenma is his boyfriend who enjoys teasing him during practice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Vampire Garage Band

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I had because of the song 21 Century Vampire!

It was after school, and Kenma had walked to his neighbor, Kuroo’s house as he did every other day, making his way through the kitchen to the garage door, opening it and immediately smelling a mix of food, energy drinks, and a feint whiff of cigarettes. There were already a good amount of people there, he noticed as he stepped inside, down the steps to the cement floor as he dropped his book bag down, making sure he had his phone in his pocket, before going over to one of the old worn couches in the room and flopping down onto it where Akaashi, one of his “somewhat of a friend”’s sat.

The garage was fairly big, enough to park three cars in, and was mostly filled with old furniture and string lights of all different colors overhead. His parents had completely let him use it and decorate it this way on purpose- specifically for his band. 

Kuroo’s band, which consisted of Kuroo, Bokuto, Tendou, and Oikawa (on occasion) as well as a few others that went to and from the group, was Kuroo’s pride and joy. The raven was the main guitarist and singer. Bokuto the bass, Tendou the drums, and Oikawa the keyboard and vocals when he showed up. It was an odd group that did a mix of new and old songs, brought to life by their drive and love for alternative music. Oikawa, who didn’t much fit in, would come sometimes and bring his boyfriend, who’d keep him in line for the most part. The arrogant brunette thought he was too good for the band, but nevertheless put in effort here and there.

The others were definitely dedicated, which is how they did these rehearsals so often. They’d invite people from school or from the neighborhood to come and watch, making every Friday night into a mini concert which doubled as an excuse to drink, smoke, eat, and get together with friends all in a fun and cool setting, listening to music and relaxing in the space they’d created.

Of course, Kenma was a part of this. He’d gotten quickly dragged into it, Kuroo being his best friend and next door neighbor. He came to every practice, lounging around as they played, no matter how many people were there. He would often sit with Akaashi as well, Bokuto’s boyfriend, and sometimes talk to him to pass the time. It was a often occurrence, and what was happening right then.

Kenma, who’d kicked his shoes off, now sat, head next to Akaashi’s leg, as he looked at his phone. He wore a oversized deep red zip up sweatshirt with baggy black sweatpants he’d grabbed from Kuroo’s room, and a clean pair of white socks he’d thrown on to be more comfortable rather than wearing shoes. His nails were painted black, and his hair was a bit messy. 

Akaashi wore a tight black long sleeve shirt with black cotton pants that were low rise. His hair was messy but styled in a fashionable way and he had a few black rings on his long slender fingers which he began to comb through Kenma’s hair.

“You need to brush it more.” He scolded, playing the blondes mother as usual. 

Kenma just grunted an indifferent noise, his long eyelashes moving as his eyes scrolled up and down as gazed at his phone. He let the other continue to brush out his hair, not paying attention to anything else. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were in the corner, getting their instruments set up with the others as people chatted and ate, waiting for the music to start. Kenma, who glanced over at them a few times, noticed their outfits for that day. Kuroo wore a white tank with black ripped jeans, his ears having their classic black loops and crystals in them as usual, with only a tad bit of black eyeliner under his eyes which were partially covered by his messy bed head. Bokuto was in a more simpler dark blue jeans and a black layered shirt to match his salt and pepper hair, gold chains around his neck to compliment his golden eyes.

As Kenma continued to lay, his hair now being braided by the other who leaned over him, working at the longish locks of hair, the music began to start. People gathered to the middle of the space, ready to watch the band play in the dim lighting, the evening golden sky pooling in and making the space glow. 

“This one is a new cover we wanted to try out.” Kuroo said with a grin as he put his mouth to his mic that stood in front of him. 

Kenma looked over now, and their eyes met. They always met. Then they began to play. 

“Dark circles under my eyes...” and the lyrics began to flow out.

Everyone in the room felt the energy and Kenma let out a small breath, ears peeking up a bit because he hadn’t hurt this one before.

“I’ll make your boyfriend cry.” Oikawa, who had actually shown up today, sang into Kuroo’s mic as his hand kept at the keys. The brunette wore black cotton pants and a dark brown crew neck. Golden accessories added for a greater effect of his style.

Kenma now glanced up at Akaashi, who was still braiding his hair. The raven smirked down at him. They both had one thing in mind now. This was a little game they liked to play: make their boyfriends jealous to see who’d try to show off more.

So, to kick off the game, Akaashi placed his hand on Kenma’s stomach, letting it rest as he played with the others hair. Kenma didn’t look at him now, but rather looked over and skimmed the crowd. He could feel Kuroo’s gaze now though. 

Then he shifted, moving so that his head was now in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi, in part, let his hand move to Kenma’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the base of it where it dipped down. It was sensual, and knew it would spark a jealous light in both of the musicians. 

The song kept going on, and now Bokuto was tapping his foot, moving more as his hands skillfully moved around his instrument. Kuroo as well, grabbing the mic, running a hand through his hair to show his large arm and chest muscles better. Many of the girls in the small audience swooned, but the two performing did this to get the attention of the two on the couch.

Of whom, were now in their final round of their game.

“Can’t feel the pain I’m immune.” And Kenma now met Kuroo’s eyes again. But then his head was being turned as he sat up, Akaashi having a grip on his chin, moving in and biting the blonde’s lip, holding it in his teeth as their eyes met before letting it go after a second. 

Kenma did the same, darting forwards and almost allowing their lips to press against one another, but only getting close enough to tease and not actually kiss. They didn’t want the others that jealous, (not that there was any need to be considering both Kenma and Akashi were both bottoms). 

Then the song was over, and about a minute later Kuroo was coming over. Akaashi moved, a sly smile on his lips as he slinked over to Bokuto, who’s eyes lit up fiery like a puppy for him. Kenma, on the other hand, ignored the raven until he was on top of him.

“You two think you’re so funny acting like that, hm?” He asked, grabbing the other by the waist as people began to talk again. He wasn’t angry, but rather had a teasing and jealous tone to his voice.

“You have all those girls looking at you, why were you even watching me?” Kenma replied nonchalantly.

“You know I only care about you, kitten.” And Kenma cringed and rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

“If you didn’t come I wouldn’t even practice. I want you to watch me, y’know, not anyone else.”

“I know.” Kenma said, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck as he shifted into his lap, his legs going on either side of the other. A little grin now played on his lips.

“Good.” And Kuroo’s hands slid, down the others body, moving and making the blonde squirm a bit. 

“But you’re still in trouble.”

“Huh?” The blonde pouted. “What are you going to do then?”

Kuroo, grinning, leaned down and whispered in a sultry tone.

“One all these people leave, I’m going to make you ride me.”

Kenma, flushed, but let his plump lips form into a tiny sly smile, parting slightly as he arched slightly into his boyfriend. 

“Oh? Why not right now?”

Kuroo’s ears reddened. 

“I-“

“Kuroo! Come one, we have more songs to practice!” Called a member from across the room.

“Fuck- ugh.” And the raven rolled his eyes, letting his head fall into the crook of the others neck, ravishing it as Kenma ruffled his hair, letting out a breath as he pushed Kuroo’s head further in, letting him kiss and suck on his collar.

“You need to go finish practicing.”

A moment later, the bed-hair moved upward and the dark eyes glanced to the side. 

“Okay.. fine.” And he got up, moving off of the couch and letting Kenma sit back on it,moving back to his instrument. 

A few minutes later, Akashi had come back to the couch, sitting next to Kenma, his hair and clothes a bit ruffled now.

“Don’t say anything, I saw you two over here.” He said before Kenma could comment on his appearance.

As the band began to play again, Kenma and Akashi grew restless. 

“You know what we should do, we should go upstairs.” The blonde said absentmindedly as he looked at his phone, too many people now blocking their view from the couch to play their game there any longer.

Akashi thought for a moment.

“Hm, that would get them going.” He said in agreement.

So, a moment later, the two sneakily went to the door, going in as they glanced behind them. There was no way the others hadn’t seen them, especially since the door was loud and made noise as well as let light into the garage. But that was the whole point.

They went upstairs to Kuroo’s room, Kenma flopping on his bed and Akashi following, sitting on the edge as he observed the room. Kenma of course had been in there many times, but the raven had not.

“How long do you think?”

Akashi shrugged. “They still have a few songs left to rehearse.” He answered as he looked at the scores of finals that were crammed into a shelf next to Kuroo’s bed.

The two lay around on the bed for a little while, Akaashi having moved to lay on his stomach while Kenma sat next to him, now playing video games. Kuroo’s room was a decent size, with large windows near the bed. It was painted black, with hard wood floors and a couple dark colored rugs. There was a few bookshelves and a dresser, both messy, with CD’s, vinyls, and many clothes so what’s cluttering it up. He had a closet on the left, and a single plant that Kenma got for him on his window sill. It smelled like cologne and pine needles and was actually pleasant. Kuroo may leave out clutter, but the room wasn’t gross and was actually pretty clean. 

The practice went longer than expected, even with Kuroo and Bokuto eager and itching to leave the garage. Oikawa had made then stay since he wouldn’t be at the next practice, and they ended up going over the time they normally did.

“Akaashi?” Called the salt and pepper haired boy as he climbed the stairs, making his way to Kuroo’s room. The raven was right behind him, hands itching to open his shut bedroom door. They didn’t hear anything, but there was no where else the two would have gone. 

They opened the door, stepping in and looking around the room to have their eyes land on the bed.

Kenma and Akaashi had both fallen asleep in Kuroo’s bed. The blonde on his back with one hand on his chest and the other next to his head which was turned towards the side, his hair messy and his PSP having been dropped to the side. Akaashi was on his side, facing it towards Kenma, his face a bit more angled down towards his arm, which was moved to act as a cushion for his head. His legs were pulled in a bit, and his shirt rode up slightly. Both were peacefully slumbering, and in their boyfriends eyes, absolutely exquisite and adorable. 

Bokuto moved first over to Akaashi, who he lifted easily, like a doll, in bridal style. The raven woke slightly, his head nestling against the other as he fell back asleep in his arms. Bokuto was remarkably strong, because while he may look pretty lean, Akaashi was also actually very muscular and not nearly as scrawny as Kenma. 

The two left, leaving Kuroo with his little lover, asleep and vulnerable. The raven left the other be for the moment, knowing he’d need his rest for the rest of the night before going to shower, washing away any eyeliner he had on, taking off his jewelry and outfit as he washed down, washing his hair and body. When he got out, he threw on a clean white tank and sweatpants on. He then brushed his teeth, drank some water and went down, grabbing some bottles of coconut water from his fridge before coming back up, setting them on the nightstand next to his bed then leaning down over his boyfriend. 

“Ken?”

The blonde stirred a bit.

Kuroo leaned down, kissing the other on his cheeks.

“Ngh... Kuroo...”

“I got you this.” And he handed him the water.

The blonde sat up, taking the water and groggily sipping it. Kuroo grinned and laid back next to him, letting the other move so that he was nestled on the raven’s chest. They sat in silence for a little while, sipping their water as Kenma woke up fully.

“Sleep good?”

Kenma nodded, turning his head so his cheek was pressed against Kuroo’s skin. He brought his hand up and rested it on the other.

“Kuroo, were you mad about it earlier?”

“About what?”

“Me and Akaashi...”

Kuroo looked down at the smaller teen and felt his heart squeeze a bit.

“No, I know you guys are just messing around.” He paused. “Maybe a bit jealous though.” 

“Oh...” and Kenma glanced away, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry Kuroo...”

Kuroo turned now, moving so they faced one another. And he kissed the other, their bodies moving soon after, pressing to one another as Kenma gasped for air and Kuroo grinned against his lips.

“I love you.”

The others ears turned red.

“I love you too.” And he moved, their lips meeting again.

“I think you should make me ride you now.” The blonde whispered into his lovers ear.

Kuroo shuttered, his knees weak as he grinned and grabbed Kenma’s cheeks, smashing their lips together, the two moving against one another roughly now, Kenma fully awake.

The rest of the night was history, golden light turning purple then black as the night pushed on, the two soulmates intertwined and connected the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another in this AU based on Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Ray


End file.
